


just between us girls

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lydia Martin & Malia Tate Friendship, Masturbation, POV Lydia Martin, Sex Education, Werecoyote Malia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: Lydia sighed.  “What’s making you feel weird?”“I feel like I want to mate.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't come out exactly how I originally envisioned but now I have other ideas related to it.

“I think there’s something wrong with me.”

Malia pushed past Lydia as soon as she opened the front door and made a beeline for Lydia’s bedroom.

“Come on in,” Lydia muttered before closing the door and following her friend. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I feel…” Malia frowned as she thought for a long moment before settling on, “Weird.”

“‘Weird’?” Lydia repeated. “You feel ‘weird’? Malia, in this town ‘weird’ is relative.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

Lydia sighed. “What’s making you feel weird?”

“I want to mate.”

Lydia blinked. She considered herself to be matter-of-fact. Malia was something different.

“Okay, so did you come to me because you need to find a boyfriend?”

Malia shook her head. “No, definitely not that. The last time I met a guy at a gas station and mated with him but he was clingy.”

“You slept with a guy you met at a gas station?” Lydia asked disdainfully. “We’ve been focusing far too much on you learning algebra, clearly. Malia, do you masturbate?”

Malia thought for a second and then grinned ”Yes! It’s my period!”

Lydia bit her tongue to stop herself from swearing and crossed the room to grab her purse. “Okay, Malia. We’re going to the bookstore to get some basic anatomy books and then we’re going to… uh, the toy store.”

“The place Stiles buys those action figures?” 

“Not quite. Ours are way more fun.”

Lydia couldn’t help but laugh at the confused look Malia gave her as they left her bedroom.


	2. fix your ponytail and try again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia stared at the devices spread out on her bed with a look stuck between wariness and terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19, what what?

Malia stared at the devices spread out on her bed with a look stuck between wariness and terror.

Lydia explained everything she picked out for her at the store but Malia was having trouble concentrating on what she was saying as Malia’s eyes shifted from bright color to intriguing textured surface. The overwhelming smell of plastic and artificial fruit flavors made her nose twitch and she could hear a dull buzzing from all corners of the store. 

She picked up a vibrator, bright pink and soft to the touch with “realistic” raised veins to simulate the real feel. Malia snorted and dropped it back to the bed.

She picked up a purple item next and frowned at it, forgetting what it was. It was small and egg-shaped with a loop of silicone at one end but that was all she really knew as she turned it over in her hands. She looked at the other items and found a small silver disc that had matching purple buttons. She pressed one of them slowly on the remote, unsure what would happen.

She let out a snarl as the item in her hand started to pulse intermittently. She pressed more buttons on the disc but the pulsations just changed intensities. She finally got it to stop by stabbing her nails into the remote and ripping the batteries out. Once it stopped she dropped both parts over the side of her bed in disgust.

Lydia explained that Malia should experiment and try different toys to see what would work best for her but this was too overwhelming for her. Finally, she turned to the last item in the bag Lydia shoved into her hands before she dropped Malia off at home.

“Here goes nothing,” she muttered as she flipped through the first few pages. She scanned her eyes over the pages of text as her heart sank. Did Lydia expect her to read the whole book from cover to cover before she could get off? She only had the most basic understanding of what she was supposed to do since she missed out on sex education and she wasn’t going to ask her father about this. 

Malia swept everything on her bed to the floor with a growl and paced for long minutes as she considered her option. She was sick of relying on random strangers to satiate her needs and she wasn’t about to ask any of the guys she knew to get involved.

She picked the book back up and flipped through some of the pages and caught a sentence here and there about being gently and using light touches and taking full control of her clitoris. She understood, anatomically, what it was but it wasn’t something spoken about in everyday conversation. 

Determined, Malia pushed her shorts down and lay down on her bed with the book propped up on a pillow beside her. The pictures in the book were interesting on their own but they weren’t the step-by-step how to guide she needed. 

The book kept talking about lube and she knew Lydia included a bottle for her so she reached her hand over the side of the bed to feel around for it until she wrapped her fingers around it. She wasn’t sure how much to use so she squeezed some on her hand, flourishing it like when she put ketchup on her fries. 

She slowly reached her hand between her legs and… immediately scrunched her face up and let out a disgusted grunt. The lube was cold and felt viscous on her skin. It was unscented but it still had a chemical smell that Lydia likely didn’t even think about when she grabbed the “unscented” kind.

Malia flipped back and forth in the book, trying to piece together bits of text from this page and that while she moved her hand over herself. She found her clitoris and while it felt _interesting_ when she touched it there were no fireworks or bone-meltingly good results. She furrowed her brow and tried harder, getting the lube from her hand on her shirt and some on her bedspread. 

After ten minutes of fumbled exploration with no results, she sat up and swore. She felt dumb and frustrated and, above all, horny with no release. She wiped her hand off with a dirty t-shirt under the edge of her bed and angrily put herself back together. She listened carefully and heard her father snoring as he slept in his room across the hall. 

She slipped out of her bedroom window and set out in the direction of Lydia’s house. Hopefully, she wouldn’t just be good at tutoring in math.


End file.
